Confession of Love
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Kau tahu Artie, sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda denganmu" ujar Alfred "Senyummu, lagakmu yang seperti bos itu, saat kau blushing, saat kau tertawa, semuanya berbeda.." Another USUK fic by me. Suck at summary, RmR please?


**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers / World series / Gakuen Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning(s) : Abal, gaje, based on my friend's-love-story (halah), OOC, terlalu melenceng dari kenyataan(?), miss typo(s) and type(s), shonen-ai or boyxboy love. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Note : Hola ~ Balik lagi dengan saya d— (Readers : BOSEN OPENINGNYA ITU MULU!) Oke oke.. Saya balik lagi dengan fic (USUK) baru. Ngomong-ngomong, ini Pilong lho yah. Saya ganti nama akun saya dari 'Pilong099711' menjadi 'Mochiyo-sama' karena alas an tertentu. Sepertinya saya mulai teracuni** _Nyasar-tan_ **buat terus bikin USUK. Oh iya, Karena author ga becus satu ini lagi kena AB, makanya dia nulis fic 'pelampiasan' ini *digorok*. Daripada banyak bacot, langsung aje ~**

# # #

**-Arthur's POV-**

Hai, namaku Arthur Kirkland, murid kelas 3-B di World W Academy sekaligus ketua OSIS sekolah tersebut. World W Academy adalah sekolah yang mendidik kita agar bisa menjadi seorang Nation yang baik. Sekolah ini memungut hanya satu siswa dari setiap Negara, contohnya aku yang berasal dari Inggris. Kita bisa dikatakan lulus sebagai seorang nation bila kita bisa melewati tes kelulusan yang diberikan oleh Roman Empire, kepala sekolah sekaligus kakek dari si duo Vargas. Nama asli kepala sekolah ini memang kurang jelas, tapi kami memanggilnya begitu.

Kau tahu? Di sekolahku mereka menghalalkan hubungan sejenis loh! Ya, meski hanya antara laki-laki sih. Contohnya Ivan Braginski dan Wang Yao, murid perwakilan Rusia dan Cina. Mereka kabarnya telah pacaran selama tiga tahun!. Lalu ada juga Heracles Karpusi perwakilan Yunani dan Honda Kiku perwakilan dari Jepang, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun ada juga yang masih normal. Contohnya? Elizaveta Hedervary, perwakilan dari Hongaria dan Roderich Edelstein yang perwakilan dari Austria. Itu pun juga hubungan mereka sudah diujung tanduk.

Kau tahu, kadang-kadang aku iri sekali dengan pasangan-pasangan yang sedang kasmaran tersebut. Hei, bukannya aku ingin pacaran atau apa, tapi ya… OH SUDAHLAH!

"Hei _mon cher_~" sapa Francis, murid perwakilan Perancis, membuat lamunanku buyar "Kau tak siap-siap menuju ruang matematika? Sebentar lagi bel-nya bunyi loh. Ingat kalau pak Germania marah seperti apa kan?"

"Jangan ganggu dia Francis-san!" marah Kiku "Dia sedang ngeliatin _dia_! biarkan sajalah.." lanjut Kiku sambil merapihkan kamera SLR-nya.

"AKU TIDAK MEMPERHATIKAN_NYA_ KIKU!" amukku sambil melempar beberapa buku ke arahnya. Dengan sigap, Kiku langsung menghindar dan berlari menuju keluar kelas, disusul oleh Francis.

Ku tatap lagi _orang itu_, dan tiba-tiba saja pipiku memanas! Whattheheck? OK! Mungkin aku memang menyukainya. Bukan mungkin, aku memang.. OH YASUDAHLAH! LUPAKAN ITU!. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak.

Orang itu kalau berbicara dengan aksen _American_, tak sepertiku yang berbicaranya dengan aksen _British, _jadi ya dia berasal dari Amerika Serikat. Umurnya juga lebih muda tiga tahun-an dariku kalau tidak salah. Hei, bukannya aku pedo atau apa. Dia orang-nya terlalu hiperaktif, namun begitu-begitu ia lumayan jago sastra dan IPS. Bahkan ia juga jago dalam Matematika.

'_Kriiiiiiiiiiing'_

Oh s_nooze_!_, _bel sudah berbunyi. Lebih baik aku segera menuju ruang Matematika. Oh iya, aku lupa menyebutkan namanya. Nama orang itu adalah..

"_**ALFRED F. JONES**_! Buruan kita udah telat nih!"

Setidaknya, tadi sudah ada menyebutkan namanya.

**-Normal POV-**

Semua murid langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika mendengar bel berbunyi, dan segera berlari menuju ruang Matematika. Namun Alfred tidak, ia malah menolak tawaran Mathias untuk pergi ke ruang Matematika dengannya dan berjalan mendekati Arthur

"Hei Artie ~ How are ya?" sapa Alfred sambil nyengir kuda dan merangkul (baca : memeluk) Arthur

"Le.. LEPASKAN YOU GIT!" Arthur misuh-misuh dengan muka merah, sementara trio fujodanshi (laknat) itu (baca : Kiku, Francis, Elizaveta) sudah tepar ber-nosebleed ria. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Alfred segera melepaskan rangkulannya, dan memasang 'puppy eyes' andalannya. Tentu saja itu membuat hati Arthur luluh.

"A… Alfred! Lebih baik kau segera pergi ke ruang matematika, atau pak Germania akan marah"

"Aku tak mau kalau tak bareng Artie ~"

"Kalau aku kesana, kau mau?"

Alfred mengangguk cepat

"Baiklah" kata Arthur pasrah "Aku akan mengambil buka matematika, lalu kita segera kesana ya?"

"YIPPIE!" Alfred bersorak penuh kemenangan, sementara Arthur hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Tabahlah nak dalam menghadapi makhluk ini.

# # #

"Jones, Kirkland, kalian terlambat lagi" seru Pak Germania dengan muka garang. Arthur dan Alfred hanya terdiam, terlalu takut untuk buka mulut.

"Ma.. maafkan kami Mr. Germania! Gara-gara saya, Art—maksud saya Kirkland menjadi telat, tolong jangan hukum dia!" pinta Alfred. Tumben dia melakukan hal HERO!

"Kesalahan tetap kesalahan, dan itu harus ditindak lanjuti" jawab Germania (masih) dengan muka garang. "Karena itu, saya menghukum anda sekalian untuk membersihkan TOILET SEKOLAH! SEKARANG"

Arthur dan Alfred tersentak kaget disusul oleh gelak tawa anak sekelas. Toilet sekolah? Hell no. Lebih baik menulis 'saya-berjanji-tidak-akan-telat-masuk-kelas-lagi' sebanyak 30 lembar dari pada membersihkan toilet yang-udah-kayak-apaan-boa-saking-bau-nya-sampe-gak-bisa-dijelasin-dengan-kata-kata, apalagi dengan murid hiper macam Alfred. Arthur bersumpah, habis ini dirinya akan menyumpel mulut guru itu dengan scone-nya selama sebulan.

Namun apa daya, sang guru kelihatannya tidak ada niat untuk mencabut hukuman mereka. Dengan langkah gontai, Arthur pun melangkah menuju toilet sekolah yang laknat itu, disusul oleh Alfred.

"Nah sekarang, kalian, Herdervary, Bonnefoy, dan Honda. Bisakah kalian berhenti bersembunyi disana dan pergi mencabuti rumput di lapangan atas keterlambatan kalian?"

# # #

"Bloody Hell! Dosa apa gue sampe harus ngebersihin toilet dengan orang macam dia ~?" ujar Arthur lebay

"Dosamu banyak Artie hehe ~" jawab Alfred dengan senyum sumrigah. Tanpa komando, pipi Arthur langsung memerah. Oh, itulah tanda cinta nak!

"Hey Artie, kok diam saja? Terpana dengan wajahku yang AWESOME ini ya?" tanya Alfred narsis. Mungkin itu efek bergaul dengan Gilbert Beillschmidt, murid asal Jerman (Timur) yang doyan ngomong awesome.

Arthur menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _'The hell, kenapa hatiku deg-degan?'_ tanya Arthur penasaran dalam hati. ARRGH! Arthur menjerit dalam hati atas situasi tersebut. Apa dosaku ya tuhan?

"Hey Artie, mukamu merah lagi. Kau sakit ya?" tanya Alfred sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Arthur. Arthur kaget, dan mukanya malah semakin merah saja. Ia terdiam, memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa dianggap mencurigakan.

"Artie mending kita ke UKS saja, lagian toiletnya sudah lumayan bersih kan~" ajak Alfred. Lumayan darimana? Orang lumut masih bersarang di toilet kok. Arthur hanya mengangguk pelan, ragu sebenarnya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Alfred langsung menggendong Arthur dengan _bridal style_ dan melesat menuju UKS.

**-Mari kita tengok lapangan sekolah-**

"HUAAA! Gak selesai-selesai nih! OMG mana udah mau istirahat lagi! AKU BELOM SEMBUNYIIN DOUJIN USUK-KU! KALO KETAUAN TERUS DISITA GIMANA?" teriak Elizaveta histeris

"Diamlah Eli, dan segera bantu abang Francis dan Kiku agar kita bisa cepat selesai. Bukan kau juga yang kesusahan" keluh Francis sambil meremas rumput yang tadi dicabutinya.

Kiku tetap _stay cool _saja. Kelihatannya sih. Sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir karena ia berfirasat bahwa ia akan melewati satu momen JoKer atau USUK atau Special Relationship atau apalah itu jika ia terus mencabuti rumput. Ia memang fudanshi panutan bangsa!

Kiku yang sudah pasrah itu, akhirnya secara tidak sengaja menoleh kearah ruang guru di lantai dua, berharap agar pak Germania melihatnya dan mencabut hukumannya. Namun, sosok yang ia cari tidak juga ia temukan. Yang ditemukannya malah…

Fufufu, sepertinya kau dapat 'santapan' baru, wahai Honda Kiku. Sujud syukur pada _Kami-sama_ ~

"KIKU! Jangan ketawa aja! Cepet bantuin kita QAQ!" teriak Elizaveta sambil mengacung-acungkan _frying pan_ legendarisnya yang sudah terkenal seentaro World W Academy itu kearah Kiku.

"Tenanglah Elizaveta-san! Sepertinya kita dapat santapan baru" pinta Kiku sambil menyilangkan kepalanya, berjaga-jaga jika kalau frying pan itu melayang kearahnya.

Sontak Elizaveta dan Francis kaget. Terlihat mata keduanya sudah berapi-api saking semangatnya. Trio fujodanshi itu akhirnya berdiskusi—menyusun strategi—bagaimana cara mereka untuk keluar dari situasi laknat tersebut

Oh yeah, demi adegan oh-so-gay, mereka rela melakukan apapun. Termasuk mengabaikan tugas yang diberikan guru _killer _sekalipun.

**-Kembali ke Arthur dan Alfred-**

"Nah Artie, kayaknya kamu beneran demam deh. Mukamu merah terus habisnya. Nanti biar aku yang bilang ke Mr. Germania, kau istirahat saja" ujar Alfred panjang kali lebar ke Arthur sambil memeras handuk kompresan.

'_Baka, iyalah aku memerah, orang kamu penyebabnya'_ umpat Arthur kesal

"Kau ngomong sesuatu Artie?"

"Tidak" jawab Arthur singkat _'Hell, dia bisa baca pikiran orang apa?'_

"Artie ngomong apa lagi?"

"NGGAK!"

Arthur membenamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal UKS. Mungkin seharusnya Arthur bersyukur lantaran seksi kesehatan OSIS, Ivan Braginski yang biasanya menjaga UKS sedang tidak menjaga lantaran ia sedang sakit.

Arthur semakin kalap. Pasalnya, ia tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang itu.

'_Tahanlah Arthur, jangan sampai ia mendengarnya!'_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

Rasanya percuma, yang ada debarannya malah semakin kencang. Dalam hati, Arthur semakin mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa jantungnya tidak bisa sedikit melambat?.

"Artie ~ Artie ~" panggil Alfred memecah keheningan

"APA BLOODY HELL?" jawab Arthur keceplosan. Sepertinya ia terlalu emosi lantaran ia tak bisa menahan debarannya itu. Great Arthur.. Sekarang ia pasti ma—

"Malam minggu ada acara tidak?"

Arthur melongo, tidak, lebih tepatnya _cengo_. Alfred, mengajaknya malam mingguan. Ini bukan mimpi kan?. Arthur lalu mencubit pipinya, dan auch.. sakit! Ini berarti… NYATA DONG?

"Tidak mau ya? Padahal lusa kan ulang tahun sekolah, dan kepala sekolah mengadakan pesta dansa" ujar Alfred sedih sembari melangkah gontai menuju keluar UKS

"Bu.. bukan begitu!" seru Arthur langsung memeluk lengan Alfred. Pess.. Muka Arthur sekarang seperti kepiting rebus yang menyaingi tomatnya Antonio. Bayangkan saja! Alfred tadi (secara tidak langsung) mengjaknya berdansa!. Dengan malu-malu (anjing) ia menoleh kearah Alfred dan.. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Alfred.. _blushing_?

"H.. Hei Arthur.." ujar Alfred terbata-bata "Bi.. bisa lepas tanganku? A..aku hampir.. jatuh nih"

"Ah iya" Arthur segera melepas pelukannya, dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Alfred lalu duduk disamping Arthur, dan melihatnya dalam-dalam.

"Jadi.." ucap Alfred sembari mengusap-usap (baca : mengacak-acak) rambut Arthur "Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Sakit baka!" seru Arthur sambil menjauhkan tangan Alfred dari kepalanya (berusaha buat mengalihkan pembicaraan)

"Jawab donk Artie ~"

"B—b—baiklah.." ujar Arthur pasrah

"HORE!" teriak Alfred girang "Kalau begitu, lusa nanti aku jemput pukul 07.30 ya!"

Arthur mengangguk pelan. _'Ini kesempatan Arthur! Beritahu dia perasaanmu nanti!_' tekadnya dalam hati

# # #

**-Asrama World W Academy, pulang sekolah-**

Kau tahu, setiap murid yang bersekolah di World W Academy ditempatkan dalam suatu asrama. Ada asrama Asia, Eropa, Amerika, Australia dan Ocenia, dan Afrika. Asrama sekolah itu dicampur, baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan bisa saja satu kamar—mengingat cukup sedikit perempuan yang bersekolah disitu—.Khusus Arthur, ia menempati asrama Eropa karena ia berasal dari Inggris dengan nomor kamar 50. Ia juga sekamar dengan si mesum Francis, si cupid cinta(?) Elizaveta, dan si narsis Gilbert Beillschmidt. Tabahlah nak, sekamar dengan orang-orang macam mereka.

Cukup dengan penjelasan—yang tidak jelas—diatas, sekarang mari kita sorot wani—ralat, pria yang sedang kasmaran ini, Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia terlihat sedang _tengkurep _sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal—dengan muka merah—. Kalian tahu kenapa? Itu semua karena tadi Alfred mengajaknya kencan pemirsa! Tunggu bukan kencan, itu hanya jalan-jalan biasa! I.. itu hanya.. AH LUPAKANLAH!

'_Hei Arthur, percayakah engkau kalau besok lusa kau akan berdansa dengan Al? Oke, belum tentu kan, ia tadi tidak bilang mau apa. Tapi tetap saja ..' _Arthur komat-kamit sendiri dalam hati—sebenarnya dia bergumam sih—sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang tidak sendirian dikamar itu.

"Wah wah.. Lihatlah, ketua OSIS panutan sekolah sedang jatuh cinta ~" goda Francis sambil terkekeh-kekeh

"Hmm.. dasar anak jaman sekarang.." ucap Kiku sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Hai Kiku, memangnya kau anak jaman apa?

'_Glek_' Arthur menelan ludah, kaget bahwa 'aksi'nya telah diketahui oleh kedua fudanshi laknat itu. Tunggu, kemana sohib mereka, Elizaveta Hedervary itu?

"Jika kau mencari Elizaveta-san, ia sedang mengikuti Gilbert-san dengan Ludwig-san. Kau tahu, adiknya yang sama-sama berasal dari Jerman (Barat)" jelas Kiku

"Begitu ya" ucap Arthur pendek. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian berdua ada dikamarku?"

"Ayolah _mon cher ~_ Kamar ini kan kamarku juga" ambek Francis "Kalau Kiku, tak ada salahnya kan, ia bermain ke asrama lain, toh itu juga tidak melanggar peraturan"

"Terserah kau sajalah" seru Arthur ogah-ogahan kepada bendahara OSIS mesum itu. Arthur lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk, dan melangkah kearah kamar mandi "Aku mau mandi dulu, awas saja kalau kalian berani mengintip"

Kiku dan Francis hanya tertawa perlahan. Arthur yang sudah 'salah tingkah' itu pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

# # #

**-Lusa-**

"Hedervary, bisakah kau keluar dari kamar ini sebentar?"

Elizaveta mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Arthur dengan tatapan bingung "Kirkland, kau kan bisa memakai kamar mandi, lagipula aku malas untuk langsung ke _hall_. Disana paling cuma ada pelayan dan pendekor saja!" marah Elizaveta

"Di toilet ada Beillschmidt" balas Arthur "Aku ingin ganti baju, jadi tak mungkin kan kau melihatku te—maksudku tak berpakaian?"

Elizaveta mendelik, membulatkan matanya. Terlihat bahwa bibirnya telah menyungging—dan tersenyum licik. Eli lalu tertawa perlahan, dan tiba-tiba aura Fujoshinya bangkit! Itu bisa terlihat dari aura-aura gelap yang berada dibelakangnya. Arthur mendadak merinding, dan hatinya terus mengisyaratkan agar ia segera pergi dari situ.

Tentu saja itu semua terlambat, Elizaveta sudah memojokkannya sekarang

"Nah Kirkland ~" panggil Elizaveta dengan nada licik "Atas dasar apa kau mau keluar malam-malam? Berpakaian rapih? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk ikut berdansa bukan, karena itu sangat tidak 'Arthur Kirkland' ~" lanjutnya seram.

Arthur menelan ludahnya. Lalu berusaha untuk membuat alibi "Ten.. tentu saja tidak Hedervary, aku ingin keruang OSIS, melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda" tentu saja itu langsung ketahuan kalau itu hanyalah alasan tak mutu.

"Benarkah begitu Kirkland~?" tanya Elizaveta berusaha meyakinkan segala sesuatunya "Kalau begitu, tak usah memakai jas kan?"

_Glek._Mati sudah kau Arthur Kirkland. _Sense _perempuan ini memang sangat tajam. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong darinya kalau itu mengenai kisah asmara seseorang, khusunya yang.. Readers tau lah.

"Tentu saja itu karena—"

"Well?"

Mati kau! Mau buat alasan apa lagi?

Elizaveta tetap diam menunggu jawaban dari Arthur. Namun, ia terpaksa menghentikan niatnya karena rupanya ia mendapat telfon dari Wang Mei Hwa, sahabatnya yang berasal dari Taiwan, untuk segera pergi ke _hall _tempat dansa untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya.

"Well, sekarang kau selamat Kirkland, lain kali kau tidak akan selamat! Ingat itu!"

Arthur menghela nafas lega. Ia tiba-tiba memasang pose kemenangan—ala Alfred—karena merasa berhasil mengalahkan Elizaveta. Oke, itu terlalu OOC. Pokoknya, Arthur langsung mengganti bajunya, dan berjalan menuju _hall _tempat berlangsungnya pesta.

# # #

"Bloody Hell Alfred, aku sudah menunggumu, tapi kau tidak kunjung menjemputku di asrama, jadi aku berangkat sendiri. Aku sudah berada di _hall._ Kau ada dimana?" cerocos Arthur non-stop

"_I'm sorry my Lady"_ ujar Alfred yang sukses membuat Arthur memerah _"Aku tadi nungguin Mattie selesai mandi dulu, baru ganti baju dan berangkat! Sekarang aku berada di belakangmu~" _Arthur menoleh ke belakang, dan ia mendapati Alfred yang memakai jas hitam dengan sebuah mawar merah dikantungnya sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Terlihat ada efek 'cling cling cling' disampingnya.

"Hei Artie ~" sapa Alfred "Maaf aku telat, tadi sudah tahu kan kenapa~" Arthur hanya mengangguk kesal

"Oke Alfred, jadi sekarang kau mau apa? Aku ada banyak tugas, jadi lebih baik cepat" seru Arthur tanpa basa-basi

"Yah" Alfred tertunduk lesu "Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Artie, tapi disini terlalu ramai, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke atas?" saran Alfred.

Arthur mengangguk setuju. Lalu Alfred langsung menggaet tangan Arthur dan berlari menuju tangga ke lantai atas dengan kecepatan penuh, dan Arthur tentu saja menjadi kewalahan karenanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, se—ralat, tiga pasang mata—yang tentu kalian tahu—mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam.

# # #

"KITA SAMPAI ~~" teriak Alfred lantang

Arthur memegang dadanya, dan ngos-ngosan, _'tenaga anak itu seperti setan'_ batin Arthur. Ia lalu segera mengatur nafasnya, sekaligus berusaha untuk menghentikan debaran hatinya yang mengganggu itu.

'_Ayolah hatiku, berhenti berdebar sekeras itu! Ba—bagaimana kalau ia mendengar? Jadinya kan repot' _tanpa sadar, muka Arthur malah semakin memerah

"Nah Arthur Kirkland, sekarang aku akan mengatakannya" seru Alfred sambil memegang tangannya dan bersimpuh ditanah

OH! SITUASI INI!

Arthur makin kalap, ia semakin susah untuk mengontrol hatinya itu. Debaran jantungnya makin menjadi-jadi saja. _'Oh Arthur tenanglah!'_

Mereka berdua terdiam. Terlihat Alfred menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar, lalu diam lagi. Situasi tersebut sangat sunyi sehingga suara rumput bergoyang dan semilir angin malam saja terdengar. Tiba-tiba alunan biola terdengar dan menambah suasana romantic tersebut. Tunggu, biola?

Selidik punya selidik, ternyata suara biola tersebit berasal dari balik pintu, tak jauh dari tempat Arthur dan Alfred. Yang memainkan biolanya adalah Wang Mei Hwa, Bella Anderson dari Belgia, dan Yekaterina Braginski dari Ukraina. Kenapa mereka bertiga ada disini? Tentunya karena disuruh trio fujodanshi laknat itu. Itung-itung kerja ginian juga dapet gaji loh!

"OH KIKU! BAGIMANA INI KIKU!" Elizaveta sudah kalap sendiri. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria Jepang yang malang itu dengan sekuat tenaga, juga dengan muka yang sudah bersimbah darah itu. Tabahkan hatimu nak!

Balik lagi ke Arthur dan Alfred

'_Eugh.. sunyinya terlalu lama, a..aku harus membuka topik pembicaraan! Lagipula, apa-apaan dengan posisi Alfred tersebut! Ah tidak tidak, aku harus mengatankannya sekarang. Tapi kalau sekarang.. AGH! AKU BINGUNG!' _batin Arthur berkecamuk

"Ehm.. A.. Arti—maksudku, Arthur Kirkland" panggil Alfred sembari menundukan kepalanya yang ternyata sudah memerah pemirsa!

"Aku.. ingin.. menyatakan sesuatu.."

"Y—y—ya?"

"Aku…" ucap Alfred putus ditengah jalan. Semenara dibalik pintu Elizaveta sudah banjir dengan darah, Kiku sudah menutup matanya, takut 'nafsu'nya bangkit kembali, sedangkan Francis sedang memakai baju _cheerleader_(?) hendak mendukung mereka.

"Kau tahu Artie, sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda denganmu" ujar Alfred "Senyummu, lagakmu yang seperti bos itu, saat kau _blushing_, saat kau tertawa, semuanya berbeda.."

Arthur terdiam. Terlalu _speechless_ dengan semua pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Alfred. Heck, sejak kapan ia jago menyusun kata-kata romantis?

"Aku lalu berusaha memecahkannya dengan rumus matematika.." lanjutnya, disusul dengan trio fujodanshi yang bergubrak ria dibalik pintu, dan Arthur yang sweatdrop

"Kau tahu, rumus namamu adalah 1(a), 2(r), 1(t), 1(h), dan 1(u)" jelasnya lagi

"Kau tahu? '**A**' dalam namu itu mewakili kata '**A**more' yang berarti cinta" lanjut Alfred "Dan itu benar, karena kau adalah orang yang berhasil mengenalkanku pada dunia cinta"

Muka Arthur memanas. Oh God, kakinya serasa sudah tidak menyentuh tanah lagi, istilah populernya _nge-fly._

"Kedua '**R**'dalam namu itu mewakili kata '**R**aptu**r**e', yang artinya ungkapan (rasa kegembiraan)" jelas Alfred "Dan apapun yang kurasakan, yang selalu kupikirkan hanyalah kamu, kata yang selalu sanggup kuungkapan dikala apapun adalah Arthur Kirkland. Karena kau tahu? Namamu indah~"

Dibalik pintu, Francis bersumpah kalau ia baru saja melihat Elizaveta menitikkan air mata, dan berkata "Coba saja Roddy seromantis itu ~"

"'**T**' dalam namu itu untuk '**T**reasure' Artie ~" seru Alfred sembari mencium punggung tangan Arthur, membuat pria Inggris itu semakin memerah saja.

"Kau adalah harta yang sangat berarti untukku Artie ~" puji Alfred "Karena engkaulah, duniaku berubah"

'_Oh tuhan! Tolong selamatkan aku!' _jerit Arthur dalam hati

"Lalu, '**H**' dalam namamu itu untuk kata '**H**old'" lanjut Alfred "Aku ingin selalu menjagamu, berada disampingmu, agar kau tidak diambil oleh siapapun"

Kiku sudah bergetar disko dibalik pintu. _'Oh Kami-sama,apakah aku akan bertahan sampai pernyataan cinta ini berakhir?' _batin Kiku sambil terus memegang Handycam-nya. Sementara Elizaveta tetap sibuk memotret mereka memakai SLR kepunyaan Kiku dengan muka bersimbah darah, dan Francis yang masih memandu pasukan biola—dengan baju _cheerleader_nya—yang sudah mulai tidak konsentrasi.

"Dan yang terakhir '**U**'.." ucap Alfred sambil menegadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Arthur. Arthur memalingkan mukanya. Tak dapat ia bayangkan, betapa merah—tidak, betapa ungunya wajahnya saat ini. Alfred meminta Arthur untuk menatap matanya dalam-dalam, dan Arthur akhirnya menuruti itu.

'_God help me help me help me help me.. Kalau aku bisa keluar dari situasi ini ASAP, nanti kuberi banyak scones deh ~'_ pelas Arthur. Tentu saja Tuhan akan langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu, ia masih ingin selamat kan?

"Hei Arthur, wo**u**ld you like to be my girl—err.. boyfriend?" lamar Alfred, dengan sedikit ralat tadi. Tunggu, memangnya harus pakai kata lamar? Itu kan harusnya nembak!. Ya sudahlah..

Pess.. Nyawa Arthur sudah melayang kelangit kedelapan. Tunggu, langi kan hanya ada tujuh! Dan lagi, Arthur jangan mat dulu! Jawab peryataan Alfred dulu!

Sementara itu, trio fujodanshi laknat itu sudah bersuka cita dibalik pintu, tanpa memperdulikan jika kalau bisa saja mereka ketahuan. Masa bodoh, yang penting tujuan mereka dapat real USUK sudah tercapai bukan? Jarang-jarang ada yang seperti ini

Back to Alfred dan Arthur

Alfred tetap menatap mata Arthur dalam-dalam, berharp agar Arthur segera memberikan ia jawaban. Arthur bingung, ia bingung sekali. Ia ingin menerima Alfred, tapi jiwa 'tsundere'nya itu yang menghalanginya. AGH! Dalam hai Arthur kembali mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya Arthur angkat bicara

"He—hell Alfred! Ke—kenapa tiba-ti—tiba?" seru Arthur mengalihkan pembicaraan "Tentu saja jawabannya.. TIDAK!" _'Apa-apaan kau Arthur? Bukan itu jawaban yang kamu inginkan! Harusnya kau jawab ya!'_

"Begitu ya.." balas Alfred kecewa "Setidaknya Artie sudah tahu perasaanku, bye" Alfred lalu melenggang pergi

Arthur panik. Hell! Kau telah menunggu kesempatan ini hamper ti—lupakan! Yang jelas kau harus mengejarnya Arthur!

Arthur lalu belari, dan memeluk Alfred dari belakang—sambil berjinjit—dengan erat. Arthur lalu membenamkan kepalanya kedalam punggung Alfred sambil terisak. Alfred kaget, lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Arthur—dengan romantisnya—dan bertanya

"A—Artie, kenapa kau menangis?"

Tangis Arthur makin menjadi-jadi. Alfred lalu memutuskan untuk semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada Arthur. Merasa sudah lebih tenang, Artur lalu angkat bicara.

"A—aku tidak menangis baka!" seru Arthur sambil menggenggam jas Alfred yang sudah basah dengan airmata itu "A—aku cu—Cuma mau b—bilang, kalau aku me—menc—cabut ka—kata-kataku t—t—tadi.." lanjutnya terbata-bata

Alfred melongo, lalu memperlonggar pelukannya ke Arthur, dan menunggunya untuk mengeluarkan lanjutan kalimat Arthur tadi.

"A—aku mau Alfred.. I want to be your girl—I mean, your boyfriend!" teriak Arthur lantang

Alfred kembali _cengo_. Seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya. Barusan, Arthur menolaknya, dan sekarang, ia menerimanya? _Things coldn't be any better than this ~_

"But Artie.. Tadi kau kan—"

"Kau tak mau jadi pa—err.. apalah itu namanya denganku?" tanya Arthur sambil menatap tajam

"Of course I want Artie ~" ujar Alfred bahagia sambil mengangkat Arthur keatas "Thank you so much Artie ~ I love you ~"

"Hentikan you git" seru Arthur malu

"He.. So Artie doesn't love me huh?" Alfred kembali murung

"Stupid!" teriak Arthur "Of course I love you, stupid Alfred F. Jones"

"Bodoh-bodoh kau tetap sayang padaku kan? Arthur Kirkland ~"

"Terserah kau sajalah.."

Dan mereka pun berpelukan, dengan mesranya

~Another Happy Ending~

# # #

**OMAKE**

"Jadi, sekarang kita jadian nih?" Tanya Alfred dengan muka _innocent_

"Iyalah baka!" seru Arthur "Tapi, jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya, janji lo!" lanjut Arthur maksa sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Alfred

"Kok begitu sih Artie? Aku kan ga mau _backstreet_-an!" ambeknya

"Soalnya.." jelas Arthur sembari menatap pintu "Daritadi, disana enam cacing yang menguping kita, sebentar lagi, kabarnya nanti juga bakal meluas sama mereka"

_Glek_. Elizaveta, Kiku, Francis, Bella, Yekaterina, dan Mei Hwa hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela nafas. Berdoa menuut kepercayaan masing-masing, berharap agar Tuhan masih saying pada mereka, dan menyelamatkan mereka darisana.

Tabahkanlah hatimu nak

**End of gaje OMAKE**

# # #

**A/N : HUAAAA.. akhirnya selesai juga! 12 lembar? Rekor saya ituuuu #tepar  
Anyway, kalau kalian bingung ini siapa, ini Pilong099711 ganti nama X3 ~. Mochiyo itu nama OC saya sekaligus nama 'sisi lain' saya ~  
Kok kesannya saya meledek tuhan ya? MAAFKAN AKU YA ALLAH~ #sujud. Terus, kenapa Alfred jadi mendadak romantis begitu? #digeplak  
**

**Udah ah, daripada nanti saya kebanyakan bacot, lebih baik review yaa ~**

**~Sign**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
